


I Can See Your Halo

by onesliceofcheese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, ice cream date, jealous!lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesliceofcheese/pseuds/onesliceofcheese
Summary: Summary: Kara has begun to do tricks with her freeze breath. Soon, she can put halos on top of everyone's heads. But what happens when Kara hasn't put a halo over Lena's head?





	I Can See Your Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Let me know in the comments if you liked this! For more gay stuff, follow my tumblr:  
> @onetinysliceofcheese  
> @onesliceofcheese

Ever since Kara laid eyes on Lena, she has known that this girl was special. But she couldn't tell if Lena was eye-fucking her or if she was trying to engage in conversation. This made her have knots in her stomach, but the good knots. Two weeks after she met Lena, she ran to Alex's arms, and started sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't understand her feelings, but that's why Alex was there, she was always assisting Kara when it came time feelings. And Alex helped Kara understand that she was pansexual. And Alex held Kara close the rest of the night. 

Kara woke up the next day. She was bored, as she already went through the container stacked with potstickers Alex had bought her. So she looked up cigarette smoke tricks, and figured that she could do some with her freeze breath. Throughout the day, Kara was laying on the ground, practicing her trick of forming ice breath O's. Kara had become amazing at forming these O's, she could place them anywhere, at any angle, and at any size. She asked the superfriends if they wanted to come over for dinner, and everyone but James and Winn could come, as they were both in Metropolis visiting Clark and Lois with Lucy. Kara ordered Chinese just so she could get her hands on some potstickers. The rest of the squad had egg rolls, they knew better than to try to steal a potsticker from Kara Zor-El. After dinner, Kara asked the friends if they wanted to see her new trick.

Kara proceeded to form O's with her freeze breath over everyone's heads. Alex exclaimed that this was the "Coolest thing since sliced bread." Maggie said they resembled halos more than O's, "Since angles Danvers." Lena sat quiet on on the end of the couch. She suddenly got up and explained how she had to water the plants in her apartment. Kara hugged her goodbye, and Lena left. 

After Lena was in the elevator, yelled at the top of her lungs "GAY!", causing Alex to burst into laughter and Kara to explain how she should actually be yelling pansexual. Maggie told her to stop being a smartass, but that it probably wasn't good for Kara's case if Lena walked out like that. Alex quickly stole Kara's phone, shocking Kara, to which Alex replied "If you want a relationship, you should let Maggie and I help." Shortly after, Alex tossed the phone back to Kara, saying "You have an ice cream date with Lena at 9:15 pm at the place 10 blocks from here and Lena's place. Also she's pissed, so you better be able to explain yourself for whatever you did." Following Maggie's "Oh shit Lil' Danvers!", Kara proceeds to explain how she doesn't know what she did, followed by a "Well, your about to find out." 

After talking further, Maggie and Alex say their goodbyes to Kara, and leave. Kara can't sleep the whole night since she can't remember what she did to Lena. At 8:40, Kara leaves her house for their date, just because she likes to be early to everything. At 9:15 sharp, she spots Lena as she walks into the ice cream shop, which is fairly empty today.   
"Kara what the hell?"  
"What do you mean, what the hell? What did I do to you?"  
"You know what. You probably did it on purpose . I know I'm not Alex, but you did it Maggie? Are you fuckin serious?"  
"Lee, calm down, are you talking about the halos? The only reason I didn't give one to you was because you're so hot the halo would melt. Shit."  
"Wait so it's not because I'm a Luthor?" Also that's gay I hope you know."   
"No silly, you know I don't care if you're a Luthor, because you're different than the rest of your family. And for a matter of fact, it's pan, because I'm pan."  
"Awe Kar, that's so sweet. I'm sorry I got mad at you, but maybe I could make up to ya with a second date?"  
"I would love to go on a second date with you Lee."  
And with that, Kara took Lena's hand, and the two walked out of the ice cream shop, leaving a generous tip for the person working the counter, and walked towards Kara's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this! Let me know how I did in the comments. For any ideas you may have, send them to me on tumblr @onetinysliceofcheese & @onesliceofcheese
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
